Black Fog (Hiatus)
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Black fog is a story about a 15 year old boy named shion and a 20 year old rock star named Nezumi who after strange circumstances begin living together, over time the 2 begin to fall in love. The story itself takes place in a alternate universe from the original series which means there can be a difference in the characters and story line.
1. Black fog chapter 1

**Thank you anonymous editor I suck at grammar and I haven't updated this one in a long time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN No.6.**

* * *

><p>The sky was pitch black bringing thunder and rain, then a gun shot sounded. That's when I ran. I didn't know what I could have done if I stayed with them the night my parents died. I watched my mother, Karen, take her last breath and didn't stay to see my father's. After the strange people broke into the house my mother hid me in the closet and gave me a key for the door hidden in the back. A box sat in front of it. the door was suppose to lead outside into the small shed in the back of the house with a small garbage can that sat behind it. the garbage can hid the door out of the shed. I took this route as soon as I heard the first gun fire and ran as far and fast as I could. I need to get away or else I would be next.<p>

My parents and I knew this would happen but we hoped we would have more time. Our house had the special exit made just in case we were ever in danger. You see, I was stolen from my original home by the people who raised me, who I consider my real parents, but I didn't care because the house I came from was much worse. but since then we have been continuously threatened by the mafia. My mother always told me that if anything happened I was to take the small survival bag and the key marked by a special code and run, leaving them to make time for me to get away. But I was never told where to go after this. So I just ran as far away as I could possibly get..

I had gotten on a train and traveled as far as I could with the little money I had. I hadn't eaten much in the last 5 days because I was trying to save the money I had. I hadn't had much to drink either. I got out of the city and far away from where my parents had been murdered. No one would look for me. I was home schooled and I was never aloud out of the house except going in the back yard, but I knew this was for my safety. my biological parents had order the people chasing us to kill me if I was ever found . Because I know who my biological parents are and what they've done.

When the train stopped when night came and I had gone as far as I could with my resources. so I got off at a small town by the ocean. Unfortunately it was very could, being the middle of fall and I had move farther north. I found a small heated bus stop and slept there for the night. But the person that ran the information stand came in the morning and told me that I had to leave because I was obstructing the use of the bus stop.

So from there I went to a small park that was in the middle of town and laid down in the small net ladder area. I drifted back to sleep when I woke up it was dusk and there was a mix of snow and rain falling, so I was soaked. I wandered to a small convenient store and got some blankets and a little bit of food. I walked until I found a small bridge with a tiny little building that was unlocked so I went in and closed the door. I stayed in there every night until someone came and told me to get out. The weather had gotten worse after the few days I spent there and it had become windy and began snowing and since we were right beside the ocean. I collapsed on the side of the road out of exhaustion. I had spent the last of my money 3 days ago on a few more blankets and some food.

The day at work had finally ended and I was on my way home when I saw a young teen on the side of the road. he looked about 15 and he was collapsed trying to stand back up off the ground.

Nezumi yelled over "Kid are you okay?"

The teen replied "Yeah."

He tried to stand up and almost did when he suddenly passed out. I quickly reached out and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. He was burning up so I carried the kid back to my house and found a bed for him. The kid didn't wake up till 5 pm the next day and was sick. When he woke up he tried to sit up but could barely stay awake. I told him to stay awake a little longer so he could eat. I brought him some food and water then I let him go back to sleep.

I couldn't remember anything but a guy bringing me food after I woke up. But this time when I woke up there was no one around, I was alone. It was scary dark out, I've always had a fear of the dark. I've always been in the city so it's never been truly dark . Since I've been having a hard time lately I never got a chance to noticed that the dark is still very scary too me. I got up and got dressed and stared to leave. As I was walking out of the apartment the man who found me caught sight of me. He ran over to me and wrapped me up in blankets, leading me back to the room.

He asked sounding very puzzled "Where are you going? I only left for a little while and you wake up and decided to leave?"

I replied trying to keep some space between us. "It's better If I leave now."

The man said very confidently "Don't worry about it, Just let me worry about you."

He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder as I tried to get away. But in the end he got me back inside.

He asked in a sweet and concerned voice "What's your name?…. Oh And by the way you can call me Nezumi."

I struggled to respond with " My names Shion"

Nezumi asked in a tone that made me sound like I was a 5 year old. "Okay do you have a number so I can call your parents?"

I replied fast and emotionless at first "No."( Until tears started to fall from my eyes.)

Nezumi asked while wiping my tears from my eyes " Hey now, What's wrong?"

I replied, still crying "It's better if you don't know."

Nezumi asked, trying to convince me to trust him "Just tell me…..Come on …Please…..I don't know what to do with you until I know where they are."

I screamed at him "God! they got murder A few weeks ago, ok!? and now the Murders have been following me across the country and I'm all alone..." I trailed off.

Nezumi said in a very sweet voice "Oh, I'm sorry! you're not alone anymore you have me, and, Well, you can stay here as long as you want." ( Nezumi walks over and gives me a hug.)

I asked, still crying "Really? are you sure?" (He wiped away the rest of my tears and tries to stop me from crying.)

Nezumi asked, sounding confused " But shouldn't you tell the Police about everything you just said?"

I explained " No. because technically I don't exist. and My real parents are trying to kill me as we speak, And they have also erased everything that proved I was born. all I have are a few fake passport and birth certificate that my adopted parents gave me."

Nezumi asked patiently waiting for an answer "So can you go to school if I get you enrolled?"

I said yes but I was a little scared of going to a real school "Yeah, i guess, but I have only been home schooled."

Nezumi asked "So do we need to cut and dye you hair since it is white? and what do you do about that snake like mark on your body?"

I made of list of stuff he would need to get "The mark is a birth mark and I have learned how to cover it up with a little make-up. you should probably pick up some black hair die. it won't last long because permanent hair dye rinses out of my hair, but it will have to do. also some brown contacts wouldn't hurt because as you can see my eye's are pure red...please?"

Nezumi responded with a smile and said "Okay. I'll get it so you can start school next week. I'll buy a hair dye tomorrow on the way back from work."

I smiled at him and said "Okay, Thank you!"

Nezumi got up and made something to eat and then prepared the bed in the spare room so I could sleep there.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. and if the anonymous editor would like to edit the rest please do.<p> 


	2. Black fog chapter 2

Black fog chapter 2 - No.6 fanfic

_I woke up sleeping on Nezumi's arm I figure after I had fallen a sleep he probly just crawled in to the bed, well it is his bed so he has all the right in the world to use it and I have a feeling he probably did it to came me down more so if I woke up in the middle of the night I wouldn't freak out and I think it is actually calming to have someone after these weeks in total hell. But it is still rally uncomfortable to have someone you just met sleeping in the same bed as you. Then out of no where Nezumi roled over and looked at me in the eye's._

_Nezumi yawned and then asked "Are you going to go to bed or are you getting up at this time."_

_I quickly replied "I am going back to sleep."_

_Nezumi asked me another question "Is something wrong that is upsetting you."_

_I replied smiling and looking at him directly in the eye's "I just was think how this pretty girl was sleeping beside me and then I noticed it was you who was sleeping with me and kind of got freaked out a little."_

_Nezumi laughed and then replied to my some what humorous little joke "Did you just call me a girl."_

_I laughed and nodded and said "Yeah, are you mad now."_

_Nezumi just smiled patted the top of my head and said right back "No I am happy your finally acting your age and laughing a little."_

_Right them I blushed and I could feel my checks heating up because of it so I pushed my head down in to the gap between his arm and chest and curled up beside the quite taller man. Nezumi instantly put his other arm over me and hugged me as we both feel back in to deep calling sleep._

_I awoke to the smell of the cooking of bacon and the yell of the sound of Nezumi's voice "Shion get up breakfast will be ready in a couple minutes." I jumped out of bed and put on a really big shirt and walked in to the living room._

_I said while smiling at Nezumi "Smell's great."_

_Nezumi looked at the shirt I was wearing and said "Well I'll have to take you to go and buy some knew clothing."_

_Nezumi walked over and handed me a plate with a full serving of bacon and 2 egg's on it. I took it in one hand and a fork and knife in the other and sat down he sat down right beside me and turned the TV on and started to watch a bit of a early morning episode of spongebob._

_I looked at him straight in the eye's and then back down at the plate and said "Are you trying to make me fat."_

_Nezumi laughed and said right back "No but you do need to gain a little weight at least your nothing but skin and bone."_

_I Laughed when he said that a replied "I hope you know I won't be able to eat all of this and also that I'm 15 and I don't really watch spongebob for a TV show."_

_Nezumi looked we in the eye's with a huge smirk on his face "Well first of all I like watching spongebob and second what you don't finish just leave on the counter in the kitchen and I'll but it in the fridge when I'm ready."_

_I slowly finished my meal then all of a sudden I remembered the key my mother had given me, I had totally forgotten about it and I quickly flung my hand up on my chest and felt around looking for the key under the clothing but couldn't find it at first until I took a look at the wrist of the hand I was using to search my chest. The key was wrapped all the way around my wrist and dangled off my arm. I sighed loudly and almost screamed when I couldn't find it but when I did I camel down and kept running my right pinky over the number's. They stretched all down the side of the key and there was another set of different numbers on my arm that are like a tatoo given to me right at the age of 2 so I couldn't lose the second set of number's I know I must never lose either set but I don't really know what the number's are for so I just always make sure people don't usually see my arm.I quickly covered my arm with the shirt sleeve and stood up running out of the room to the bedroom slaming the door closed behind me trying to figure out if he had seen them yet because if he did he would be in danger because it's the reason I am alwsy's running._

_Nezumi ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked and said "What's wrong are you okay."_

_I asked him sounding very woried "Did you see the number's on my arm."_

_Nezumi said sounding very confussed "you mean that weird tatoo that's all number's and reads 746253"._

_I said well starting to cry " I am so sorry." I unlocked the door and walked in to the hallway in to Nezumi crying and reapting "I'm sorry" over and over again._

_Nezumi asked me "What's wrong."_

_I looked at his face and all of a sudden saw blood all over him and passed out in Nezumi's arm's._

_He fell down in my arm's and he was completely out, so I picked him up and carried him to the bed and set him down and unraveled the necklace from his arm and put it in the lock box because the way shion had a grip on it he knew it must be special. Then I just laid there with on the bed with the young boy who had passed out. I laired there wide awake just staring at the ceiling waiting for the young child to wake-up. Then all of a sudden I heard a bunch of sob's coming from right beside me, the young child had woken up and was hugging me and crying._

_I asked him trying to get him to stop crying "What's wrong."_

_Shion looked at me in the eye's and said "I have put your life in danger and dragged you in to the same position as me."_

_I explained to him " I will gladly give my life for you."_

_Shion asked sounding confused "Why I'm a stranger to you."_

_I said why to him then kissed him on the forehead "Because I care for you now."_


	3. Black fog chapter 3

BF - Ch.2 - NO.6 - Fanfic

I yelled down the hallway and asked Nezumi "Where are we going and what am I suppose to wear we haven't gone shopping yet."

Nezumi replied down the hallway to me "I ran out and got you some thing's to wear to my recording today then after word's will go shopping and you can chose some cloths for yourself, Just look in the black and red dresser In our bedroom the bottom left drawer has some clothing you can chose from."

I yelled back "ok I'll be out in a minute then."

I looked in the drawer and found a long sleeve black shirt and through a red t-shirt over it and grabbed a black and white checkered sweater. Then I grabbed a pair of shoes he had bought me and ran out the door of the apartment and he grabbed me as I went out the door and swung me around beside him and he locked the door up behind us.

Nezumi asked in a came voice "Do you need anything from here because once we leave we won't be coming back for a while this is my parent's apartment and when they died I kept it and paid the rent and I come to stay here once a month usually and the day I decided to come this month I found you on the road well I was walking so I have been away from work till you got settled so I have to go today and I don't want to leave you alone here so I decided to bring you along."

I just nodded and walked beside him out of the apartment holding his hand and I almost had a stroke when I saw this really long limo out front with the door open as Nezumi motioned me in.

I looked at Nezumi and asked "Who the hell are you. And what did you do with my friend Nezumi."

Nezumi looked at shion and then laughed "Get in and I'll tell you who I am and what I do for a living and then you'll understand."

I quickly got in to the limo and then sat really close beside Nezumi almost on him when I saw 4 other guy's that were exactly Nezumi's age was and were dressed up really pretty. Nezumi tried to came me down but I just looked at them like they were a threat. They were actually really scary and they kind of freaked me out. But there was one with long blond hair who touched my check and talked to me like he was a very gentle person and Nezumi actually helped in calming me down when he told me who they were, But for some reason he still wouldn't tell me what he did for a living. But as soon as we walked out of the limo In to this huge building I saw I giant stage and then I looked at him.

I asked him sounding very anxious "Are you a singer."

Nezumi "Technically I am the singer in the band wasp and a very well known actor."

I said sounding hysterical. "Oh my god are you guy's like famous."

Nezumi said in response "Well were pretty well known and have a very large female fan base and we were coming to practice here for a big concert next week."

I asked with my eye's full of curiosity "Can I watch you guy's."

Nezumi smiled and laughed "Well yeah , that's why I brought you."

Nezumi sat me in a chair beside them on stage because he didn't want me to be to far away from him. I watched them as they played through there song a total of 5 time's and then I started to get curios about the instrument's and waited till they were done playing that time then I went up to the guy from earlier who had helped came me down who's name was kanji and asked him if I could try his guitar to see if I could play there song he laughed at me but still handed the guitar over to me he was going to show me some note's but I declined the offer and then I told Nezumi to start singing the song they had just sang over and over again. He didn't understand why until when it got to where the guitar came in and I played it perfectly and then played the rest of the guitar part's perfectly also.

Kanji looked at me in awe and asked "How did you just do that, did you know how to play that song already."

I looked him in the eye's and said "No, this is the first time I've ever played a guitar."

The drummer looked at me and said "Yeah right it took kanji hour's of practice to get that right and he's a pro at the guitar."

Kanji walked over and looked at my finger's and saw no proof of me ever playing a guitar other then this 1 time no clauses or anything else my finger's were soft and more like a girl's hand "Um. He's never playin a guitar before."

Nezumi walked over to me a asked "How did you know how to play that."

I said with a straight face "I could play all th insturment's here perfect for this song just from watching these guy's play."

The drummer walked over to me and handed me his drum stick's "Let's see you do that then , kanji take your guitar and Nezumi start the song let's see him back up his word's."

5 minute's latter

Shion hit the last drum beat in the song and smiled at the drummer " There did I get it right."

The drummer stared at me with his mouth open as Nezumi laughed "Um, kid are you kidding me you've really never played a instrument before."

I looked at him and said "No, because I've never owned or had the chance to."

Nezumi put his hand on my shoulder and said "You memorized there

Movement's and just did what they did and I can prove it."

The drummer laughed "Okay let's test that theory throw me your iphone."

Nezumi tossed him the phone and he found a song that he knew the drum part to that he could play it was so hard. The he made me watch it a few time and then put me in front of the drum set and said play, so I closed my arm's and played the video back in my head and hit everything the guy in the video did and played the song perfectly.

Nezumi looked at the drummer and said "Did that prove enough to you."

The drummer asked Nezumi sounding very serious "did you know this from the very beginning."

Nezumi nodded and looked at me "I saw you watch something on the food channel the other day and then you cooked it perfectly after and we ate it so I had a feeling your mind worked like that but I didn't think you mind could do that after watching something once I mean play a instrument perfectly wow."

I smiled at Nezumi and said "I have memorized everything I have ever seen."

Nezumi looked at me and then just decide that practice was to be canceled for the rest of the day and that we were going to go shopping instead so I just followed Nezumi out of the arena and we went to a huge store and he took me to this store where they measured my sizes and then Nezumi clearly told them to send 3 of everything to the usual address and we left for a furniture store where he bought me a bed and a bunch of other bedroom thing's. Then we got in a red sport's car and Nezumi drove us to the house I couldn't believe the size of the house it was like a firkin mansion and then as the gate's in closed behind us and we drove up to the door a maid with purple hair walked out of the house and helped me out of the car and there were a bunch of people carrying cloth's in.

I leaned over to Nezumi and asked "Is that all the clothing we just bought."

Nezumi giggled under his breath "No, that is stuff I ordered yesterday for you to be here when we came here."

I took Nezumi's hand and as we were walking in I said "Are you rich."

Nezumi's giggle's again and says "No, I just really like big houses and lot's of money."

I look at Nezumi irritated "I guess that mean's yes."

When we got inside a maid took my hand and started to walk me to my room and I didn't want to leave Nezumi's side and as she was pulling me up the stair's I was getting dizzy from fear and was about to pass out when she got me to my room and I just went and curled up on the bed and she noticed I was getting scared really fast by her so she gave me a cup of tea and then said she would go and get master Nezumi. But before Nezumi got there I had already set the tea down and had drifted deeper and deeper in to a soon to be reoccurring set of nightmare's, All of a sudden the room I was standing in started to get smaller and I could feel the pain of the wall's crushing me as I was screaming. I woke up in a could sweat and Nezumi was there holding me in his arm's.

Nezumi asked me "Are you okay, you have been going In and out of screaming for the last half a hour all the maids tried to wake you up but you just continued to scream until I came in and touched your arm. Also I'm sorry I forgot to tell the maid's that your afraid of the dark so I just told them you'll be staying in my room " as he rocked me back and forth in his arm's as I was curled up in his lap .

I kept my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat over and over again badump badump badump I tried to speak but my throat was really dry so I just said "Thank you.." and I feel back a sleep in his arm's.


	4. Black fog chapter 4

BF - CH.4 - No.6 - FanFic

It was the day of wasp's concert. I was in the limo with the band as we were driving to the concert I had a special vip pass given to me so I could go back stage with them. They were all backstage waiting for it to start and when it started one of the security men helped me down so i could sit in one of the chair's, but as soon as he sat down a bunch of people dived at me to steel my vip pass but I quickly zipped it up under my sweater before they could get it.

I stood up and with the rest of the fan's of Nezumi in the crowed started to scream well Nezumi was singing "Nezumi Nezumi Nezumi."

All of a sudden a girl standing beside me grabbed my hand and started to pull me in to the mosh pit. "lets get closer."

I walked closer with the girl but only because her grip was so strong "Um…I was told not to go in with this group of people."

The girl just said "Awe….have a little fun just come."

As soon as I got to the railing I felt very weird and wanted to get out of the crowd so when I could see the security guard i called him over and showed him the vip pass and got the guy to pull me and the girl over the fence. I walked back stage straight to the washroom and threw up. The girl for some reason followed me in.

The girl patted my back and said "Dude how'd you get the vip ticket the wasp's never have them sold what you win a contest."

I stood up off of my knee's and walked out of the bathroom when I heard the group stop singing. "No I didn't, and if you don't want to get kicked out from back here follow me."

I walked to where Nezumi was resting and right away he stood up and gave me a huge hug. I looked at him very puzzled and didn't understand why they had stopped playing and why he hugged me out of me nowhere.

Nezumi looked straight in to my eye's and said "I need you to play the guitar part kanji was being stupid well we were on stage and hurt his wrist really bad when he tripped over a stupid cord."

The girl stared at us and said "Who are you kid."

I took her hand and said "My name's shion …."

Nezumi lend over and gave me a kiss on the forehead and said "He lives' with me and who exactly are you."

The girl took a step back and said "My names is Mai and I am here to serve the key."

I looked at her with my eye's open "Who are you, and what do you know about the key."

She looked at me as she bowed "I know you are the child who will be able to control the beast and that the number's on your arm read 746253."

Nezumi took a step in front of me and said "So who sent you here."

The girl took my hand and pulled her right sleeve up " These are the number's that are on the key that your dead parent's stole."

I read the number's out loud "968475 they are exactly the same. Who are you."

The girl stood up and smiled at me and then said "I am the one who was

assigned to protect you from the lower area we played together when you

Were little before you disappeared and I was told that I was useless and I got

Kicked out of the clan by your dad and my mother when I was just turning 6

And so I decided to look for you but I was surprised when I heard that they

Had order your death and my parents when they told me that said I was to

find and protect you so here I am."

Nezumi smiled at me and said " well we have to finish the concert and then

I guess we have a knew house mate."

Kanji handed me the guitar and I stood beside Nezumi after I watched each song once. We played all the songs left and then left in the limo the girl named Mai sat down beside me and I sat right beside Nezumi holding his arm as tight as I possibly could. Nezumi noticed that there were to many people in this compartment so he got the limo driver to stop for a second and he took me in to a different area where there was only us 2 and he made me lay down, so I set my head on his lap and went to sleep while we drove home. When I woke up I was in bed with him at the house sleeping he had his arm's around me and the alarm clock said 4am so I decided to get up but that was really hard with his arm's around me as we slept so I took a pillow and slide out of his arm's and put it in my place and slide out of the bed. I walked down the hallway and ended up walking to the room I was going to get but since the screaming incident all my stuff was moved in to Nezumi's room and that's where I stay now, but when I walked by that room the door was open slightly and I could hear snoring. So I walked in and looked at the bed to see the girl named Mai half dressed sleeping. I sat down at the bottom of the bed and she screamed when she saw me sitting there at the bottom of her bed with her pretty little sword in my hand/

I said in a very unreasonable voice "What can I awaken with my mark and the key. Tell me or I'll kill you."

Mai jumped up and tried to grasp the sword but I sliced at her and she bounced back and said "Came down you I'll tell you, so if you awaken the beast using the code's it's a really large fox with extremely long hair that's black with white strip's and I've been told that it's very dangerous, and you are the key and it's not awaken you'll turn in to the beast and you mite be a different color since that was the color hair the last chosen one had but since you have white hair you could be that color honestly I have no clue so just came down all I came to do is protect you."

I threw the sword at her and said " hey by the way if your going to do sword practice anytime soon can I watch."

Mai sounding confused said "Ok but why?"

I heard Nezumi call for me from down the hallway and said " I'll be there in a minute, and Mai I just wanted to watch."

I ran out of the room and back to Nezumi's and jumped back In bed with him and he hugged me a told me not to wake up again for another hour and then I drifted back to sleep in his arm's.


	5. Black fog chapter 5

BF - CH.5 - No.6 - FanFic

I heard the alarm go off and Nezumi turned it off and just turned back around to cuddle with me.

I whispered in to his ear "Um, can we go shopping today."

Nezumi smiled and kissed my forehead "Yeah, we have to get you some school stuff I have decided that since the deal I made with that girl was she could stay here if she went to school and also was your personal guard. So I have officially told the maid's to teach you guy's."

I pushed my face in to Nezumi's chest and then said "I'm so happy I met you."

Nezumi took Shion's chin with his hand and pulled his face to meet his own and kissed shion on the lips and then said "Remember who saved you and stay with me for ever."

I just pushed my face back in to his upper chest and laid there until our bedroom door flew open and Mai came in looking really pissed off. She grabbed me by the back of the shirt and pulled me out of bed and then turned back and gave Nezumi a dirty look. Then she dragged me down the hallway to the living room and threw me on to the couch.

I looked at her and asked "What was all that for."

Nezumi walked down the stair's laughing with his hand on the back of neck saying "I think someone was a little jealous."

I looked at Mai and saw the red flush from ear to ear and giggled a little under my breath and said "Mai are you okay."

Mai's hand flew up in front of her face and she yell "I am not." at Nezumi.

Nezumi just walked over and sat down beside me handing me a new change of cloth's and said "Here change so we can go shopping."

I pulled my shirt off and put the other one on and then threw a zip up sweater, I grabbed the pant's and went in to the small room with the piano in it and threw them on then I decided to see if I could play the piano. I took the iphone that Nezumi had given me out and went to the youtube app and typed in a song I had heard once called what I've done by Linkin park I watched someone play it perfectly then I was in the midst of playing it when Nezumi and Mai walked in but I didn't notice I was so absorbed In the music and when I did notice they were there I stopped instantly and got up off the chair.

Mai asked me when I had started to leave the room "I was never told you had taken piano lesson's."

I looked at her and said "I never have, I just know how to play any instrument I want to if I watch a song be played once."

Nezumi smiled and asked "Why did you stop when we came in."

I pointed at Mai and gave her a look and then said "Because she was in here."

Mai looking offended said "why what did I do."

I looked at her and said "Nothing I just don't trust you enough to let you hear me play."

Nezumi took my hand and pulled me out of the room took his phone out of his pocket and hit a button and said we need a car at the front right side door's. When they walked out of the huge house the car was there and ready to go. Nezumi got in to the driver's seat then shion got in to the passenger's seat and Mai jumped in the backseat. I asked for Nezumi to take us to a book store since I had wandered around and found a completely empty library. So first we went to a book store Nezumi went to get our school book's and I went to find all the instructional book's and all the for idiot's book's and told the person at the till we would take one of each. Nezumi had gone around and we had pretty much bought the 1 to 2 of every book in the store. Then I asked him to stop at a anime store since I had lived most of my life in the tiny house reading books and watching anime that they had bought or using my laptop I would watch them on the internet. So we went a few more place's and then went home. It was really late so when we got back we had supper and then we decided that everyone in the mansion would help put the book's on the shelves. I was sitting on Nezumi's shoulder and he was handing book's for me to put on the shelves and we had all the book's on the shelves' by about 2am so I grabbed the book I really wanted and took it with one of the sword's we had purchased to the room in the basement that Nezumi had set up just made of cement for the band to play in but they didn't really use it so he said I could do what ever I wanted in there as long as it wasn't way to dangerous. So I had decided to use it for learning how to use a sword so I could protect my self. When I got down stair's I locked the door behind me and went in after telling Nezumi I wasn't tired and that I would come to bed latter. As soon as I entered the room I sat leaning against the wall reading the book and learning first how to hold a sword. In about 2 hour's I had read and memorized ever word in the book and knew exactly what I was doing. So I stood in the middle of the room and had the sword resting at my side and I took my first stance readying to pull the sword out until I heard someone knocking at the door.

I yelled to the person "What do you want."

Mai voice respond to me saying " That I would like to come in so open the door."

I walked over to the door and said "No I don't want anyone to come in."

Mai said loud as she could "Well if you don't I'll just cut the door open."

I though about what was about to happen and decided that it would be best to let her in so I could lock the door to keep other's out another day instead of never being able to lock the door again. So I opened the door and let her in she looked around and then turned back to me and then sat leaning against the wall.

Mai was looking at me very confused and said "What have you been doing in here for 2 hour's."

I looked around and then though for a second and then said "Um reading a book in the silence."

Mai looked around and said "What book."

I looked and noticed the only book I had in the room with me was the sword practice book so I handed to her and said "I wanted to know some stuff about sword's before I watched you practice."

Mai laughed at me for a second and then said "Yeah I asked Nezumi where I could play with my sword and he said down here and that was an hour and a half ago but he said that you were down here and when I came to check earlier it was locked so I went up stair's and was watching TV waiting for you to come out but you never did."

I turned away for a second and then she saw the sword I had set in the middle of the room when I went to open the door and she said "Why did you bring a sword down with you, were you trying to learn how to use it." She ran over and took the sword out of it's sheath and glanced at the blade then said "This is really sharp did you try to learn with this, this sword is extremely sharp and delicate you could of killed yourself no to mention you locked the door so we wouldn't come in. Are you stupid?"

I looked at her as she lectured me and then said "Shut-up, don't nag me I've been through more then you in the last 2 month's then you have in your whole life."

Mai said back immediately right back "Don't you dare say that I Haven't been through what you have you pampered little prince. You've had it good you live with a rich pop star. So don't tell me you've had a bad life you little brat."

I walked over to where she stood and took my sword out of her hand and said "Shut up your not my fucking mom so don't act like it."

I backed away from her and held the sword beside my hip and she knew what she had to do. We stood in complete unison and walked in a circle until she unsheathed her sword and jumped at me. I used the edge of my blade to deflect her blade and I cut the edge of her face and arm a little. She stopped and backed away right then she knew she had to be serious or she would lose. She jumped at me again but ducked when I swung but when she came up I flipped back landing on one hand and then back on to my feet beside a maid who had heard us yelling at each other and came to see what was happening. The maid screamed and then ran out of the room, we just ignored the fact that she left running and continued to brawl. I ran in this time and we clashed blades over and over again I could deflect her blade every time and she could reflect mine. We weren't equal though and Mai knew it she may have had year's of experience but she could tell I was better then her and she knew it was like playing with someone half your age for me even though she was older then me. All of a sudden I had a feeling of wanting to run so I tried to get away an ran for the door. I saw Nezumi standing in the door way and when Mai went to come after me she slipped and her blade hit the ground and snapped it was flying at Nezumi but I was close enough that I jumped in front of the blade and it went in to my arm. I dropped my sword to the ground and collapsed to the ground.


	6. Black fog chapter 6

BF - CH.6 - No.6 - FanFic

Nezumi ran straight to me a kneeled down with his hand over my shoulder. Mai came to help but when she went to touch me Nezumi stood up and pushed her away.

"don't you dare touch him."

Mai replied "it was a accident and he challenged me."

"Cool you're a master swordsmen he's not so get out of this room now."

"Bu…..t"

"get out now….your lucky I don't kick you out of the entire house so leave now."

Nezumi looked right in to Mai's eye's and she knew he was seriously mad and that she had to leave now or he would make her leave. I tried to get up but I couldn't move at all my mind had completely gone blank and I couldn't move a inch then I noticed that the sword had gone in to the exact place on my arm where the tattoo was. I tried to speak but all I could mange to say was "Nezumi….pull it out now."

Nezumi didn't understand because from everything he knew you should always leave the object in. "But isn't that dangerous."

" I…..I…t….'s on my tattoo."

Mai was almost to the end of the hallway when she heard what Shion said. She knew from experience that if something pierces the tattoo our body's freeze up completely and that it is excruciating pain. So when she heard him say that she turned around instantly and ran back to the door way and saw Nezumi trying to talk him out of pulling it out. Mai yelled "You idiot pull it out of his arm it's pierced his tattoo it's paralyzed him I'm amazed he can even speak, So do you understand ….. You have to pull It out of his arm now."

Nezumi heard what she said and right away ran over to shion and pulled the chunk of sword, Shion closed his eye's and fell in to Nezumi's arm's. Nezumi turned his head and looked at Mai "I want you to explain everything about you and shion as soon as we get upstairs to the room."

"But he didn't want you to know for your own protection."

"This is not a debate."

Mai saw the same eyes before and felt a chill down her spin instantly, She was scared of him, So when he took one glance at her she dropped to the ground shaking. Nezumi notice he had started to get very emotional and was bring his acting in to his face so he closed is eye's and calmed himself down then he walked over to Mai and put his hand on his shoulder " I'm sorry for scarring you, breath and you'll be okay."

Mia looked at Nezumi's face and went in to fan girl mode instantly, But then she noticed how she was acting and backed away. "Um… we should…..well…..probably….take him to the room ….. Um…. And ….. Well maybe…... If you want…..well I….I….. I could dress the cut on his arm ….. Well since …..it was….well it was…. My fault in the first place."

Nezumi gave her a gentle smile then all of a sudden I started screaming as I was a sleep in Nezumi's arms. " Ahhhhhhhhhhh …No….Please …..Noooooo"

Then all of a sudden I went quite and I started to cry and that's when Nezumi woke me up and I saw his face and continued to cry in to his shirt as we went to the room. " It was so scary… and it never leave's me alone…. I can't get away from it."

He waved for Mai to leave and said "You cant tell me about it latter.

When ve arived back at the room Nezumi put me down on the bed and kissed my lip's well sliding his Tung between my teeth as he played with my Tung and toward the inside of my mouth I started making weird noises. Then Nezumi slide his hand up under my shirt and slowly ran my nipple through his figure's as I tried to say something nothing but " Ugh …. Um ….. Nezumi why are you doing this."

Nezumi slowly continued to kiss shion as he started to slide his hand down in to his pant's and slowly rubbed his hand up and down shion's length. " Ahhhhh …. Nezumi ….. It feel's so weird what are you doing."

"I'm trying to make you feel good"

"Welaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…it Ahhhhh's….. not working."

" Then why are you making all of those noises."

Shion blushed and turned his head trying to hide it but it didn't work. Nezumi just turned his back around and kissed him scissoring his Tung around in side the other's mouth. "Nezumi!"

Shion arched his back and come shot out all over the both of their stomach's. Shion dropped back on to the bed and was breathing really heavily. Nezumi dropped on the bed right beside him still clutching each other's hand. " Are you okay."

"I can't… breath."

Nezumi lend over shion to the bedside table and grabbed the puffer he had been told by the doctor to buy for him. "Open up and keep your Tung down."

Shion open's his mouth and Nezumi hit's the button in to use the puffer and right away Nezumi can tell shion's breathing is better. Shion lend forward and coughed then he rolled over and laid on Nezumi's chest. "Ha I'm on the top now and that mean's I'm in control of you"

"Just because your on top doesn't mean your in control." Nezumi's knee rubbed against shion's length and shion's arms gave out and he fell straight on top of Nezumi "Ahh…"

"Ha see I'm still in control but if you want to try something then scoot down a little more so your in between my leg's."

Shion slid down so he was in position so then Nezumi pulled his pants off and then took shion's hand and put it on his length and told shion to try moving his hand in that position. Shion moved his hand up then down and was experimenting on what made Nezumi do what. He noticed one he really liked was when he played with the top of Nezumi's length he would moan a lot and while playing around Nezumi's hand stretched around and got a grip on shion's penis and started rubbing. "Ahhhhhhhh…..Nezumi…um..ahh..please so good…please."

Shion's hand flew off of Nezumi's penis straight to cover his mouth so he couldn't say anything else. He didn't understand what his was saying please for and was very confused, so Nezumi took advantage of it and had them switch position's. Shion didn't notice he was on the bottom till one of Nezumi's finger's slide in to his back end. "What are you doing."

Nezumi looked at him " Wow you 15 and you don't know wow, well were done now."

"Why?"

"Because that comment just ruined the mood."

Shion tried to get dressed but every time something touched his body he would flinch or make a weird sound so he gave up on that and just threw a house coat on and walked out of the room as he was walking his arm started to sting and the cut on his arm where the tattoo is healed up. "Owwww." Nezumi came out of the room walked up to Shion. "Is your arm okayyyyyyyyyyy.., How there's nothing there…why..what..how." Shion kissed Nezumi on the lip's and put a finger over his mouth "Shhhhhsu it's a secret don't tell mai it healed and throw me that role of bandage I'll wrap it up so she doesn't notice that it's healed." Nezumi threw the role

At me and then he lend against the wall. "I need some answers and I need them now."

"But well I don't know that much about it so there's not much I can tell you." Nezumi took my hand and pulled me down the hall way "Then I'll force Mai to tell me all the detail's." and they walked down the hallway hand in hand headed to Mai's room.


	7. Black fog chapter 7

BF - CH.7 - No.6 - FanFic

Mai heard footsteps coming down the hallway and quickly put her sword back in it's sheath and set it in the corner and then sat down on the couch and turned the TV on before she heard them knock on the door. Mai turned and said "Come in."

Both Nezumi and Shion walked in to the room, Mai noticed they were both breathing really heavy and didn't understand why. Mai looked at Nezumi "I didn't think you were going to bring the kid with you." Shion shot her a dirty look "What the hell is that suppose to mean, What does that mean Nezumi, What's she talking about." Nezumi shot her a dirty look meaning for her to shut up and then started speaking "It doesn't mean anything I was just really mad at her earlier and I wanted to talk to her latter." Shion just looked at Nezumi then smiled "Fine, I take that as the reason." Shion turned to Mai and said "Tell us everything about the family we came from and anything else you haven't told us about yet, NOW." Mai looked at Nezumi and saw his eyes light up a tiny bit " Okay, Okay I get it come sit down and I'll explain everything."

Nezumi and shion sat on the small love seat across from Mai, Mai looked at them sitting on the small seat together when there were multiple chairs that they could sit in instead and just laughed then said "Now where do I start, Maybe by first saying shion you use to be the only heir to our families head. But they never took care of you properly so the people you knew as your parents took you away, and now because of the number on your arm and that key with a number on it they want your head, but before I came here I had contact with my parents and they said that nobody had a clue where you were because you had completely disappeared. Your parents also want you dead because if you find a certain mineral and take to a special water fall in the forest that's on the other side of the continent you could turn in to the beast as long as you have the key and your number." Shion took a pillow and laid it on Nezumi lap and went to sleep well she explained everything else because honestly shion didn't want to learn how he could turn himself in to a beast and he was already really tired.

Nezumi slowly ran his fingers thought shion's hair as he slept. He had stop paying close attention after a hour of sitting there and was now totally enveloped in the movement of the sleeping shion's hair. Mai looked at him and said "Why don't you 2 go back to your room, your tired and not even listening to me anymore so I'll just continue the explanation tomorrow and honestly I want to go to bed it's already 11 am and I haven't slept a wink." Nezumi didn't even say a word he just smiled and then picked shion up carrying him to there room. He gently set shion down on the bed and when he went to take a bath before going to bed shion opened his eyes and pulled him back down towards him, "Where are you going." Nezumi put his arms around shion's waste picking him up "I am going to take a bath, would you care to join me." Shion put his arms around Nezumi neck and lend his head on his shoulder "Yeah that sounds like fun, But only if you carry me there." Nezumi smiled at shion and said "Well that was the plan but if you would rather walk then I could set you down." Shion's head shot up "Now don't jump to conclusions, I enjoy where I am right now." Nezumi laughed and then walked to the bath setting shion on the edge of the large tube. Nezumi pulled shion's shirt and pants off letting him slide in to the nice warm water. Then he removed his own clothing and slipped in to the warm water right beside shion. Shion sat with his head on Nezumi's shoulder and kissed his neck 2 times leaving tiny little hickies that were really dark. Nezumi slid him around till he was sitting in front of him in his lap. Shion looked at Nezumi "Your poking me". Nezumi broke out laughing at the comment "Really you had a entire vocabulary and you choose to say that." Shion blushed and turned his body to face away from Nezumi. Nezumi slid his arms under shion's arms and took a hold of shion's hands. "Stop it Nezumi, Let go of my hands." Nezumi put his hands on shion's hip and turned him around so he could see his face and then he kissed him. Shion's mind went blank and he was absorbed by Nezumi passion or it mite have just been the heat from the bath. When Nezumi and shion's lips separated shion said "Um….Nezumi I think…..We should….. Get out…Ahhhhh" Shion started shaking really bad all of a sudden so Nezumi picked him up in his arms and carried him out and set him on the edge of the bed after drying him off with his towel. Nezumi looked in to his eyes and said "Are you okay." Shion responded "Yeah we were just in the warm water to long and well you were kissing me I was already dizzy and then you wouldn't stop so it got worse and I felt weird and for some unknown reason even to my self started shaking." Nezumi took a towel from the closet and started to dry shion's hair and then shion took the towel and dried Nezumi hair "You don't have to do this." Shion looked at him "Yes I do, because if I don't you'll get sick." Nezumi laughed and then crawled to the other side of the bed and shion laid beside him curled up in Nezumi's embrace as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
